Above All Else
by Writers-Anonymous13
Summary: Draco Malfoy has come into his inheritance as a Veela and has found his mate in none other than Harry Potter. Harry Potter isn't a deranged, attention seeking ex-hero. He's an abused 16 yr old who longs for a home/family to call his own. Together with their friends, who are coming into their own powers, they must defeat Voldemort and protect Harry from Dumbledore's manipulations.
1. Draco's Inheritance

First Chapter of my new story. I have everything outlined and a rough copy already written up so the updates shouldn't have to long in between. Maybe one or two a week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully this will turn out better than THOHW.

.

.

Above All Else

.

Chapter 1- Draco's Inheritance

Draco Malfoy paced in his room impatiently. His back has started tingling an hour ago, and then itching 30 minutes later. Now his shoulders throbbed with a dull pain. He would be receiving his inheritance in, he glanced at the clock on his wall, ten minutes. Draco's hand shook slightly in his excitement of finally being able to find out who his mate was. A knock on his bedroom door interrupted his circuit around the room.

"Enter," he called. His mother opened the door and glided into his room, stopping in front of him and resting her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, her eyes shining with excitement.

"I've been ready for ages, Mother," Draco drawled, taking another peek at the clock. Four minutes now.

"Have you eaten? It's important that you eat a good meal before your transition. Your body will need the nourishments during the change," Narcissa reminded her son.

"Yes, Mother. I know, and I have." Draco hesitated a moment before asking, "You'll stay close? In case anything goes wrong?" Narcissa smiled gently and smoothed Draco's hair out of his face.

"Of course, my dragon. I cannot stay in the room with you, it would disrupt the magic, but I will remain outside in the hall should you need me." Draco relaxed at the reassurance and grinned at his mother.

"It's almost time. I will leave so that you can undress." Narcissa pulled Draco's head down to lightly kiss his forehead, brushed his cheek lightly with her fingertips, and swept out of his room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Draco breathed deeply as he slowly unrobed himself, folding the expensive fabric and setting in on his bed. He unbuttoned his shirt, laying it on tip of his robe. His pants followed suit, leaving him in his underwear which he also stripped out of. Draco looked at the clock. Two minutes.

He turned to stare at himself in the full sized mirror he had next to his walk-in closet. He would look different after the change. He let his eyes rove up and down his body until he felt the first spark of pain.

Draco hissed in discomfort as the ache in his shoulder blades became a stabbing pain. Fire seemed to spread through his bones, starting at his feet and rising up his body. Draco whimpered, falling to his knees as the skin on his back tore open, his wings pushing through. Blood splattered the floor as he choked back a scream. His vision tunneled as the pain mounted, until everything went dark and the pain, blissfully, disappeared.

.

.

Draco gasped, his chest heaving as he sat up straight. He looked around in confusion, realized he was still in his room, and slowly made his way to his feet. He glanced down at his body and raised an eyebrow. He was definitely taller, probably standing at 6 feet now. His body was still lithe and pale. He looked over his shoulder and smirked in pleasure. His wings were beautiful. A blinding white mixed with glistening silver, his wings practically shimmered.

Having studied the changes of his body, Draco turned to his bed to retrieve his clothes and froze in awe. There was someone laying curled up in the center of his rather large bed. A head of messy black hair fell around a tanned face. Their eyes were closed, and their mouth was open, soft puffs of air escaping with each breath. Draco rounded the bed and knelt on the floor, bringing him closer to the person who had to be his mate.

"Beautiful," Draco breathed, reaching out a hand to softly brush the cheek of the sleeping teen. They wrinkled their nose, huffing lightly as they buried their face into the pillows with a low groan. Draco watched as they stretched, muttering sleepily as they blinked tired eyes open. Forest green stared into shining platinum uncomprehendingly for a moment before the other teen shot up into a sitting position.

"Malfoy! What the fuck?"

"Harry Potter," Draco murmured, oddly pleased at the reaction.

"What are you doing in my room?" Potter demanded. Draco raised an eyebrow and gazed around in amusement.

"Funny. I thought this was _my_ room." Potter looked around quickly, his eyes narrowing when he focused back on Draco.

"Why?" He asked. Draco shrugged, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Potter tensed at his closeness and Draco grinned.

"Why, what?" Draco asked, drinking in Potter's every expression.

"Why am I in your room? Why were you watching me sleep? And why do you have wings?" Potter's voice had trailed off at the last question as he stared dazedly at Draco wings. Draco preened and straightened his back, fluttering his wings a bit. Potter's hand twitched as if he was stopping himself from reaching out to them.

"Which question do you want answered first?" Draco asked.

"Why am I here?" Potter demanded.

"You aren't, not really. This a sort of dream. When a Veela reaches their inheritance they make the change, the Veela blood taking over their wizard blood. The Veela goes into a dream like state where they get a vision of their mate. You're still in your room probably," Draco explained. Potter stared at him open mouthed.

"What the fuck?" He whispered, mostly to himself. Potter fisted his hands in his hair and groaned. "This can't be real."

"I assure you it is. Where are you?" Draco asked. Potter glared at him, his hands falling into his lap.

"Why would I tell you, Malfoy?" Potter sneered.

"I want to come get you. I want you at the Manor with me, where you belong," Draco answered easily. Potter bristled.

"I don't belong to you, Malfoy," Potter spat angrily. "And I'm not telling you where I am. How do I know you won't just tell Voldemort?" Draco leaned forward, his face so close to his mate's that he could barely control the urge to press their lips together.

"I would never let him have you. _Never_ ," Draco stressed, staring unwaveringly into his mate's eyes. "You are _my_ mate. Mine to protect. Mine to love. He'll never lay a hand on you again." Harry blushed, lowering his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Whatever, Malfoy," he mumbled. "I'm still not-" Harry disappeared abruptly and Draco screeched in fury, clutching the sheets where his mate had been sitting seconds ago before he disappeared as well.

.

.

"Draco! Dragon, calm down!" Draco's eyes snapped open and his mouth clicked shut, cutting of his scream. Draco turned his head to look at his mother's worried face and forced a smile.

"I apologize, Mother. I'm alright," Draco reassured her as she helped him stand.

"What happened?" She asked, wrapping a cloak around his naked form.

"I saw him. He's perfect, Mother. Everything I could have ever wanted. He disappeared before we could finish talking. Someone must have woken him. I…was not pleased." Draco blushed lightly in embarrassment as his mother chuckled.

"That seems to be a bit of an understatement, dear," she teased.

"Well? Who is he? When can we fetch him?" She inquired eagerly. Draco pouted sullenly as he sat on his bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can't. He's being a stubborn, paranoid prat. He won't tell me where he is," Draco complained. "Stupid, Potter," he added under his breath. His mother made a choked sound and stared at him with wide eyes, her lips twitching.

"Potter? Harry Potter? Harry Potter is your mate?" She asked in a strained voice. Draco nodded slowly, weary of his mother's reaction. She turned her head and shouted over her shoulder.

"Lucius!" His father walked in, glancing at Draco.

"Ahh, you're decent," he remarked. Draco rolled his eyes, snorting when his father rolled his right back.

"Tell him, Draco," Narcissa whispered, practically vibrating on the spot.

"Tell me, what?" Father asked hesitantly, as if already dreading the answer.

"My mate is-"

"Harry Potter!" Narcissa burst out before breaking into giggles. Lucius stared at her in muted horror, turning to look at Draco with a vaguely betrayed expression.

"Potter?" He asked on a sigh. Draco shrugged and smirked. His father sighed again, pinching the bridge of his now. His mother was still laughing.

"Very well. This changes things. I'll need to make arrangements, call in some favors, and have some new ward to put up." Lucius frowned at Draco. "When did you want bring him to the manor?"

"Whenever he tells me where the bloody hell he is," Draco grumbled.

"Language," his mother reprimanded him.

"Hmm. I'll have to have a talk with that old fool, Dumbledore, preferably after the wards are done," Father mumbled to himself.

"Why do we need new wards? There's nothing wrong with them." Draco pointed out.

"If your mate is to stay here the wards need to be able to keep the Dark Lord out, and right now they are open to him. When he finds out that Potter is here and we have defected he will be after us." Draco stared up at his father is surprise. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the expression.

"Surely you did not think I would continue to fight for the Dark Lord when he wants to kill you mate. I may dislike Potter but he is Family now, and Malfoy's put Family above all else." Draco stood and wrapped his arms around his father.

"Thank you," he whispered. Lucius wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Yes, well. I love you, my dragon. I would not see you unhappy. See if you can't find out where Potter lives, hm? I should have the wards upgraded within the week."

Draco nodded. His parents walked out of his room, his mother's arm curled around his father's. Draco shrugged out of his robe and redressed. He looked at his new body in the mirror and smirked confidently.

"You're mine, Harry Potter. And I'm coming for you."


	2. A Day in the Life of Harry Potter

Above All Else

.

Chapter 2- A Day in the Life of Harry Potter

.

.

"Get up!" Harry jolted awake at his aunt's loud shriek, blinking blearily in the dark room.

"Breakfast needs to be ready in 30 minutes. I suggest you get started." His aunt stalked out of his room and Harry sighed, pushing his thin blanket to the side. He stood, stretching with a groan. Harry stumbled to his closet in the dark, cursing his uncle for boarding up his windows and taking the one light bulb that worked in his ceiling light.

Harry dressed in the darkness and five minutes later he was standing in the kitchen, scrambling eggs. He had bacon going in the oven, some biscuits prepared to go in next, and some fruit waiting to be cut. He'd already set the table for three, knowing he most likely would not get anything to eat today.

Vernon had been withholding food for two days now because Dudley had pushed Harry two nights ago and he'd dropped the lasagna he'd been carrying to the table, forcing Vernon to order carryout. His stomach ached, and he was starting to feel lightheaded. His hands were shaking and his vision would blur a little every few minutes.

Harry pushed through the discomfort and finished breakfast. He had just finished setting everything down on the table when he heard his uncle moving about, his heavy footsteps thundering through the house. Harry hurriedly stepped away from the table, his hands folded behind his back and his eyes lowered to the ground.

Vernon stomped down the stairs, sat at the table and began piling heaps of eggs onto his plate with one hand, his other grabbing half the bacon for himself. Harry hesitantly stepped forward, gathering his courage and raising his eyes to look at his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon?" His uncle grunted at him, mouth already bulging with food. "May I have a small breakfast today? Maybe just an egg sandwich?" Harry held his breath as he waited for an answer. Vernon hated when he asked for food but he needed to eat or he'd risk passing out.

A large hand smashed into the side of his face, knocking Harry to the floor. Harry held his cheek lightly, glaring down at the floor. His cheek burned under his hand and he knew it would bruise a dark purple soon enough.

"You ungrateful brat! Always trying to steal the food right out of our mouths. You should be thankful we took you in! Could have left you at some orphanage! Or thrown you in the trash where you belong!" His uncle snarled at him. Dudley wandered in, saw Harry clutching his face on the ground, and snickered as he sat and began heaping food onto his own plate.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry whispered, knowing the man expected some kind of answer. Vernon sneered at him, picking up a piece of bacon and shoving it into his mouth.

"If you finish all your chores today you can have dinner tonight. If not…" Vernon trailed off but Harry understood the threat. If he didn't finish he'd be beaten.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Thank you, Uncle Vernon."

"Get out of my sight. Go see what your Aunt wants you to do today," Vernon ordered, turning back to his food. Harry scrambled up off the floor and hurried out of the kitchen, nearly running into his aunt to escape his uncle.

"Watch it, freak!" Petunia hissed at him.

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon said to see you about today's list," Harry said.

"Yes, well there isn't much to do today. Wash the car, repaint the shed, and water all the plants. When you finish that I want you to clean the bathroom. Then you can stay in your room the rest of the day," Petunia said.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry climbed the stairs and entered his room, searching for his shoes. He shoved his feet into them, lacing them up tightly before he headed outside to the shed.

He found a large bucket and carried in to the front yard, setting it down next to the car. He went back to the shed, grabbed a scrub brush and some soap, and walked back to the car. He poured some soap into the bucket and grabbed the hose from where it was coiled underneath some of the flower bushes, dragging it behind him. He set the end in the bucket and turned back to turn the water on.

Harry swished his hand around in the rising water to make bubbles then dunked the scrub brush in. He took the brush and started at the front of the car, running the scrub brush over the hood to wash off the dirt. He spent an hour cleaning the car, rinsing it off, and then cleaning it again. He dumped the dirty water into the grass and took all the cleaning supplies back to the shed.

He rummaged around for a few minutes until he found the paint and paintbrush, and took them out with him, shutting the shed doors behind him. Harry bent down to open the can of paint and his vision blurred. He tilted to the side and would have fallen if he hadn't caught himself on the shed.

He rested there for a minute until his vision went back to normal and he straightened up. Harry shook his head as his stomach rumbled softly.

"I can eat dinner today. All I have to do is not fuck up," Harry muttered to himself in a parody of a pep-talk. "How hard could it be not to fuck up?"

Harry dipped the brush in the paint and got to work repainting the shed. Not that it actually needed repainting because he'd done this particular chore last week but Harry knew better than to argue. Harry worked steadily, trying to get the painting done quickly. He had to stop once for a few minutes because he got lightheaded again but he managed to finish the shed after an hour and a half.

"Boy! Get in here and make us some lunch!" His uncle shouted from inside.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry called back. He quickly set the painting supplies back in the shed, being careful not to smear the paint, and rushed inside to clean his hands at the kitchen sink.

Harry opened the cupboard and pulled out a loaf of bread and some chips, setting them on the counter. He opened the fridge and took out a head of lettuce, two tomatoes, pickles, cheese, ham, turkey, mayo, and mustard. He washed the lettuce and tomato, setting them on the chopping board once they were clean. He sliced the tomatoes and tore off a few leaves of lettuce. Harry set out five pieces of bread, spreading mayo on two of them, mustard on two others, and leaving the last one dry. He placed a slice of cheese on each one, followed by pickles, lettuce, and tomatoes. He put turkey on the ones with mayo, ham on the other three, and took out five more pieces of bread, smearing two with mayo, two with mustard, and leaving one dry.

Harry put the two sandwiches with mayo on one plate, the two with mustard on another, and the one with nothing on another. He piled chips onto the plates with two sandwiches and went back into the fridge for some baby carrots and ranch dressing, which he out on the plate with the single sandwich.

Harry picked up his aunt and uncle's plates, carrying them into the living room where they were all gathered around the tv, handing the plates over before he went back for Dudley's.

He put all the food back quickly and grabbed some drinks, a beer for his uncle, soda for Dudley, lemonade for his aunt. Harry delivered their drinks and made his way back outside.

Harry carefully opened the shed door, skillfully ignoring the way his stomach throbbed with hunger pains. He grabbed the watering can and went to the front yard to fill it from the hose. Harry carefully watered all the plants, a rush of pride moving through him at the way they had flourished under his care.

After finishing the watering he went back inside, grabbed all the dirty dishes and washed them, dried them, and put them away.

"One more chore. Just one more and then I can eat. Don't screw up, Potter," he whispered to himself as he climbed the stairs and headed to the bathroom. He took the cleaning supplies from underneath the sink and thoroughly cleaned the bathroom, scrubbing the tiles, wiping down the mirror, cleaning out the sink and tub. He scrubbed the walls and sanitized the toilet. It took all of two hours.

Harry grinned as he put all the cleaning supplies away. He climbed down the stairs and stood at the entrance of the living room.

"I'm done with my chores, Aunt Petunia," he informed her. Petunia waved her hand in irritation.

"Yes, alright. Go to your room and stay there until I come to get you for dinner," she ordered.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry turned and trudged up the steps, falling gracelessly onto his bed once he'd made it to his room. He fell into an exhausted sleep quickly. He was woken abruptly when his aunt pounded on the door. He sat up, confused when he could hear her locking the multitude of locks his uncle had installed to keep him prisoner.

"We're going out for dinner. Vernon doesn't want you to be able to wander around by yourself so you'll be locked into tonight," his aunt said through the door.

"Wait! What about dinner? Uncle Vernon said I can eat tonight!" Harry called out frantically, rushing up to the door and placing his palms flat against it. "Please, Aunt Petunia. Let me make a sandwich real quick. You can lock me back in right after!" His aunt stood silently on the other side before sighing.

Harry could hear a rustling of clothes as she moved to unlock his door. He sagged with relief, he wouldn't have to go hungry today.

"Hurry up, Petunia! Dudley's hungry. Just lock the brat away and let's go!" Vernon called from downstairs.

"Coming, Vernon," she responded. She stepped away from the door. "You'll just have to wait until morning." She walked away and Harry slumped against the door, despair welling up inside of him.

He crushed the urge to cry and sat on the edge of his bed, staring around in the dark. Harry was just thankful that he'd had the sense to leave Hedwig with Ron. That was one less mouth to worry about feeding. Harry crawled under the covers and curled up around his aching stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and if a few tears slipped loose, well, there was no one around to see them.


	3. Letters from a Rival

Above All Else

.

Chapter 3- Letters from a Rival

.

.

Harry jolted awake as his stomach cramps reached a new peak of pain. He rolled onto his back with a groan, sliding a hand under his shirt to rub at his stomach. He was getting too thin again. Harry pushed his shirt up until it was tucked under his chin and gazed down at his body in disgust. He was practically skin and bones! His ribs poked out grotesquely, his paper thin skin stretching over them, acting as a pale flimsy covering for his insides. Harry looked away from his body, shoving his shirt back down.

Harry fleetingly wondered what time it was. His aunt would have woken him if it was morning, he rationalized, so it was either night or very early in the morning. A tapping on the boards of wood covering his window came as a welcome distraction.

Harry sat up, staring at the boards in vague confusion. Who would be sending him letters? Other than Ron and Hermione, who were still under strict orders from Dumbledore not to write to him, Harry had no one to write to, and surely no one else would want to be writing to him.

"So, who…" Harry mused quietly, trailing off at another round of tapping. Harry slowly stood up from his bed and edged closer to his boarded window, lifting the glass pane.

"Listen, bird. The window is boarded shut. I can't take your letter. Just go back to your master," Harry whispered through the wood. A muffled hoot reached Harry in answer.

"Who would even be sending letters this early? Just go back home! I can't take the bloody letter from you!" Harry hissed at the stubborn owl. The owl tapped against the boards again, a continuous sound that quickly drew on Harry's nerves.

"Fine! Alright!" Harry snapped and the owl stopped its tapping. "Just…back away for a second, yeah? Don't want to ruffle any feathers." Harry heard a rustle of wings and took a deep breath. His wand had been locked in his cupboard along with his school trunk, so if he was going to remove part of the boards on his window he'd have to do it wandlessly. Harry placed his hands hesitantly on the wood and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"You can do this, Potter. You're one of the most powerful wizards in world, supposedly. How hard can a bit of wandless magic be?" Harry mumbled to himself. He snorted a laugh soon after _. 'Talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy, you know?'_ Harry shook his head and refocused, shifting his hands slightly before taking a calming breath.

" _Evanesco_ ," he whispered. Nothing happened. Harry huffed and rubbed his hands together before placing them more firmly against the board.

" _Evanesco_." Still nothing. Harry scowled at the wood, irritation clouding his thoughts. Harry slapped his hands against the wood and glared determinedly at the board, envisioning it vanishing in his mind as he said the spell again.

" _Evanesco_!" His eyes popped open as his hands lost their support and his face slammed into the remaining wood.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, jerking back and rubbing his forehead. He looked down in awe at the new open space, a grin spreading across his face.

"I did it?" He stuck one hand out carefully and felt a cool breeze on his skin, inhaling deeply at the fresh air wafting in through the new opening. "I did it!" Harry jumped up and down, fists raised in victory as he gave a delighted laugh.

A letter fluttered through the new hole and landed on his floor, halting his victory dance.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered as he bent down to pick the letter up from the floor. He turned it over in his hands and gasped as he recognized the writing on the front.

"Malfoy? Why would he be writing… the dream!" Harry could have hit himself. He'd refused to think about the weird dream about Malfoy, choosing to shrug it off as some hallucination or fever dream caused by too little food and water. But if it had been real, as Malfoy suggested, then he had a rather serious problem.

Harry frowned down at the letter as he slowly tore the seal, sliding the parchment out of the envelope and unfolding it.

 _Dear Potter,_

 _Quit being a stubborn git and tell me where you are. I want you at my side where you belong so that I can protect, and care for, you. I swear on the Malfoy name that this is not some evil plot to turn you over to Voldemort. My father has turned his back on that maniac. Our manor will be closed to him and his followers. You will be safe here._

 _I don't know how much of our dream you remember but I made you a promise and I always keep my promises. I know you have no reason to trust me. I've not been the nicest bloke to you. But if you will allow it, I would like to continue to send you letters so that we may get to know each other better._

 _If you are amicable to this idea then please send a letter back with Morpheus, my owl._

 _Your Formal Rival,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry stared down at the letter, a foreign feeling bubbling up in him. His initial response to this letter was to tell Malfoy to bugger off and, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he set about doing just that.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Bugger off. I don't belong to you or anyone. If you think I'm telling you where I live then you're more mental than I thought. I don't know how your owl managed to find me but don't send me anymore letter. I won't read them._

 _Your Current Rival,_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry folded the letter and walked over to his window, holding it out for Morpheus to take. Harry felt the owl snatch the letter from his hand and launch off his window sill. Harry knelt by the hole and watched him fly away, staring out at the sky long after the bird had disappeared.

.

.

.

Harry was outside tending the garden in the backyard when a letter dropped from the sky into his lap. Harry looked up startled and found Morpheus sitting on the edge of the roof staring down at him.

"What are you doing here? I told Malfoy not to send me anymore letters!" Harry hissed.

"Boy! Who are you talking to out there?" His aunt called through the kitchen window. Harry shoved the letter under his shirt and prayed his aunt hadn't seen it.

"No one, Aunt Petunia!" Harry called back.

"Well, hurry up! We're going over to the Newberry's for dinner and I want you done with your chores before then," she ordered.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry answered. The kitchen window slid shut with a snap and Harry relaxed slightly, glancing up at Morpheus.

"Go away! You're going to get me in trouble," Harry whispered. Morpheus hooted softly and flew to the tree that stood outside Harry's bedroom window, hiding himself among the branches. Harry sighed and turned back to his gardening, pushing all thoughts of stubborn birds and their annoying owners out of his mind.

.

.

.

It was hours later when Harry had finished his chores. He was allowed to make himself dinner, one ham and cheese sandwich, some stale crisps, and a cup of lemonade. He took his dinner to his room and sat at his small desk. His uncle locked him in and Harry listened as the Dursley's left. Harry drank all of his lemonade and ate half of his sandwich, and crisps, folding the other half in his napkin and setting it aside for the next time his uncle decided to withhold food.

Having finished eating Harry finally took the letter from Malfoy out from where he'd tucked in into his shirt. He held the letter in his hands, debating with himself on whether or not he should open it. Harry decided that he could open it as long as he didn't reply and ripped the seal.

 _Dear Potter,_

 _I didn't say you belong to me, I said you belong with me. But since you brought it up let me clarify for you. You are my mate, Potter. My soulmate. Mine. You belong to me in every sense of the word, just as I belong to you. We were made for each other. You are, essentially, my other half. I know you don't understand what all being a Veela mate entails so I will be sending you some books on the subject, but I can summarize for you now._

 _I will be whatever you need. I will be your friend, your brother, your lover. I will do anything you ask as long as it does not endanger you. I will give you everything you could ever want. You will be safe. You will be loved. You will be cared for. AS my mate these are all the things you can expect from me. If you tell me where you are._

 _I know we could be good together, Potter. It won't be easy, there's too much history for that, but if we can overcome our differences I know we'd be happy. I'm at least willing to try if you are._

 _Your Veela,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry bit his lip as he finished the letter. He couldn't deny that Malfoy's claims didn't strike at some deep desire in Harry to be cared for. He was tired of fighting for his life every year, tired of having the responsibilities of a war he didn't start shoved onto his shoulders, tired of being told he had to burden his hardships alone.

To have someone who would take care of _him_ , who would keep _him_ safe, make sure he never wanted for anything like food or shelter. It was an old hope, a forgotten dream. And yet Malfoy was offering it to him, if he'd just take the chance.

Harry sighed and wished Hermione was here so that he could talk to her. She was always willing to listen to his problems and offer up her help in any way she could. But she wasn't here, and he couldn't write her. He'd have to make this choice on his own.

Harry grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote a short letter back to Malfoy. He walked over to his window and knelt down in front of the whole he'd created.

"Morpheus," he called into the dark. A rustle of wings and a loud hoot answered him. Harry held the letter out. "Take this to Malfoy, please."

Morpheus grabbed the letter and flew away. Harry lay on his bed and hope he made the right choice.

.

.

.

Draco opened his window for Morpheus before his owl had even crossed the wards, eager to read the letter he knew the owl would have. Morpheus dropped the letter onto his desk and landed on his perch in the corner of the room.

Draco unfolded the letter, frowning at the shortness. His frown turned into a fierce grin once he'd read it and he couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of him. His wings flared behind him, the glittering feathers mirroring his joy.

Draco set the letter down carefully and left his room, heading to the library.

.

.

.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I'm not agreeing to anything, but I wouldn't mind if you sent me a couple of books._

 _Potter_

.

.

.

Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you enjoy it so far. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine. You should expect another chapter either Thursday or Friday.


	4. Letters from a Rival: Part 2

Above All Else- Chapter 4

.

Letters from a Rival: Part 2

.

.

 _Dear Potter,_

 _I have given you all the books on Veela that we have. These aren't the original texts, obviously. Those are too valuable and too important to my family history to leave the manor, but I have recorded every book so that you could have copies of your own. Read through them, and if you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me._

 _Your Veela,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _._

 _Malfoy,_

 _Do you seriously turn into a large chicken when you get mad? You won't mind if I test that theory, right? For science reasons, of course._

 _Potter_

 _._

 _Dear Potter,_

 _Call me a large chicken to my face, Scar-head. I will duel you, no problem._

 _To answer your question, no, I do not turn into a large chicken. I grow talons to slice any threat to you to shreds. I grow a beak so that I can peck the eyes of those who look at you with malicious intent. I throw flames to burn your enemies into the nothings that they are. That is what happens when I get furious because someone has threatened my mate._

 _Your Veela,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _._

 _Malfoy,_

 _How can you just say things like that? Like you actually mean it? We hate each other, Malfoy. We might be getting along now through these letters, but that doesn't change the years of animosity between us. How can you just let all that go so easily?_

 _Potter_

 _._

 _Dear Potter,_

 _I can because I believe we could have something amazing. You and I have got a lot of history, yes. But we could be great together. I'm not saying you have to forgive and forget everything that's happened between us. I'm asking you to be willing to work through our differences, to find common ground. I've always wanted to be at your side. I wouldn't object to being your friend._

 _Your Veela,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _._

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 _I could always use another friend. So, friend, I have a few questions I'm going to need serious answers to if we're going to make this work._

 _What is your favorite color? Your favorite food? I know your favorite subject is potions. What do you want to do after Hogwarts? Have you traveled anywhere? Where would you most want to go? Have you ever had any pets? Do you have any cousins? What's your favorite season? Have you ever been to the beach? Do you speak any foreign languages? If Voldemort kidnapped you and tortured you would you give me up to him to save yourself?_

 _Potter_

 _._

 _Dear Potter,_

 _My favorite color is blue. A cool blue that reminds me of early winter mornings when the sky is clear and the sun is bright and for just a moment you feel peaceful. My favorite food is apple pie, I remember making it once with my parents when I was very young, when I didn't have to worry about my social standing or being a perfect little Malfoy, when all I had to do was be happy. After Hogwarts I want to travel, preferably with you. I want to take you to all the places I've ever been on holiday, to share those memories with you and make some of our own. I've been to France, and Greece, but I really want to go to the States._

 _I snuck a bird into the manor once. That lasted about two days before my mother found it. I do not have any cousins that I care to lay claim to. My favorite season is spring, it's not too hot or cold. I have been to the beach exactly one time. I did not like it. I hate sand. It's rough and irritating to my skin. And it gets everywhere, Potter. Everywhere. But I would take you to the beach, if you wanted to go. We could spend a whole summer there. I could teach you to swim properly, instead of that flailing you did during the Tournament. I speak fluent French. I could show you sometime. It's a very seductive language, or so I'm told._

 _Never. I would never let him have you. I will tell you however many times you need to hear it. He will not get to you, Harry. Not while I'm alive._

 _Your Veela,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _._

 _`Dear Malfoy,_

 _I don't know what_

 _I didn't think you_

 _Draco Malfoy, you are not what I expected. I want to try. I'm willing to try._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Harry_

 _._

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you. Please tell me where you are. Let me bring you to the manor. I need you with me._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Draco_

 _._

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Morpheus returned without a letter from you. What happened? Are you ill? I could send you potions._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Draco_

 _._

 _Harry Potter,_

 _It's been two weeks since your last letter. You better answer this one, Scar-head. Tell me what's wrong._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Draco_

 _._

 _ **help please help 4 privet drive little whinging surrey england please**_

.

.

.

I'm sorry this did not get out when I said it would. The news about David Bowie and Alan Rickman was devastating to me and I could not help listening to David Bowie songs and watching Alan Rickman movies while I cried my heart out on the sofa. This is the first day that I've not had a crying fit. I am horrified at the thought that they are no longer here and thankful that I was born at a time that let me experience both of these amazing men.


	5. Finally

Above All Else

.

.

Chapter 4- Finally!

Harry sat at his small desk in his room, pen scratching at paper as he wrote a letter to Draco. Morpheus sat on his windowsill, patiently waiting for him to finish. A small desk lamp was the only source of night. Harry had waited until his aunt and cousin had gone to sleep to reply to Draco's latest letter. He was likely to be found out this way, especially since Vernon had yet to come home.

Harry had been exchanging letters with Draco for two weeks now and they were steadily learning more about each other. Harry was weary of sharing too many personal details with the blond boy, he had learned the hard way not too trust people's words, but he was finding that the more he wrote to Draco the more he wanted to give in to the Veela and send his address.

His days with the Dursley's were getting worse. There was less food and more chores, and Vernon's temper was getting wildly out of control. Harry had been punched and slapped more times in the past week than he had since he started attending Hogwarts. He watched his uncle carefully now, waiting for Vernon's anger to bubble over.

Harry sighed to himself, pen hovering as he fought with himself about writing the address to his relatives house. Surely, if Draco was telling the truth about being a Veela and Harry being his mate, he could trust the other boy? _But that's only if he's telling the truth_ , a snide voice whispered in his head. _He could be lying. What would you do then? When Death Eaters storm your house, murder your family, and take you to Voldemort?_

He hesitated for another second before laying the pen down. Morpheus hooted and ruffled his feathers, hopping closer to the small opening in the boards on his window.

"Let me find an envelope and then you can take this to your master," Harry whispered, reaching out to run two fingers down Morpheus' beak before he stood. Harry opened his school trunk and rummaged inside, pulling clothes and books out as he searched for envelopes. He had just found some and held them up with a grin when the front door slammed open with a crash.

Harry felt his blood run cold as staggering footsteps made their way to the staircase. The envelopes slipped from his numb fingers and he looked around wildly. Quickly he shoved the envelopes under the bed and stuffed all his clothes and books back in his trunk. He got the lid closed a few seconds before his bedroom door opened forcefully.

Harry whirled around to stare at his uncle who was swaying in his doorway, his fist still clenched tightly to the door knob and as he glared blearily at Harry. Harry held his breath, standing frozen as he stared back at his uncle. _Go to bed. Please just go to sleep. Don't come in here_ , Harry pleaded silently.

"Wha' ae you starin' at boy?" His uncle slurred, frowning at him as he stumbled closer.

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon. I was just about to go to sleep," Harry said quietly, averting his eyes as he took a few steps back from his uncle.

"You getting' an' attitude wit' me, boy?" Vernon growled.

"No, sir." Harry shook his head, still not looking up. He edged back towards his bed. If he could get his wand from underneath his pillow he could defend himself. Harry flicked his eyes from his uncle to his pillow, judging the distance. Harry took a steadying breath and lunged for his pillow, scrambling across his bed to reach it. Vernon grabbed his foot and pulled just as he snatched the edge of his pillow.

Harry landed on the floor with a thud and let go of the pillow. He pushed himself up to his hand and knees, prepared to jump back on the bed. Vernon's foot snapped out and buried itself into Harry's stomach.

Harry grunted, collapsing on his side as his breathed was forced out of his body. Vernon kicked him in the stomach two more times and Harry grit his teeth when he felt something snap. Ignoring the pain, Harry tried to curl into a ball to minimize the damage. Vernon thwarted his plans by reaching down and grabbing a fist full of Harry's hair, using it to pull him to his feet.

Harry's hands gripped Vernon's wrist as they stared at each other, both of them breathing hard. Harry felt hate for his uncle spread throughout his body and, before he could talk himself out of it, he spit in his uncle's face. Saliva mixed with blood splattered onto Vernon's cheek. Vernon roared in rage and threw Harry into the wall.

Harry lost track of what was happening for a few moments as his head spun sickeningly from being slammed into the wall. He could feel the blows landing on his body. He was becoming numb to the pain as his vision began to darken. He could feel blood dripping from various wounds.

He didn't know how long his uncle had been beating him for. It felt like he'd been enduring this pain for days. At some point his uncle had knocked him back onto the floor and began to whip him with the buckle end of a belt. Harry was barely breathing when Vernon finally stopped.

Blood pooled around him. His chest was caved in on one side and from the wet, raspy sound of his breath, he was sure he'd punctured a lung. His back felt like it was on fire. His right eye was swollen completely shut. Vernon kicked him over onto his back and smirked down at him.

Harry stared blankly up at the ceiling, praying that he would fall unconscious soon so his uncle would leave. Whishing that he wouldn't wake back up. He wasn't aware of Vernon lifting his foot one last time but he was aware enough to feel his left leg break as Vernon stomped on it. Harry gave a hoarse scream. Vernon chuckled and stumbled out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry's chest burned as he cried silently. He knew he was dying. He could feel his life slipping away with every drop of blood that left his body. He was ready. He would finally get to be with his parents, with Sirius. His only regret was Draco. He had wanted to see where this budding friendship could have gone. Wanted to know what a life of unconditional love would be like.

Harry thought of Draco as he'd seen him in his dream, silver eyes gleaming with affection, shimmering wings splayed out behind him. A handsome smile on his face that was just for Harry.

A fluttering of wings dragged Harry's attention away from the ceiling and his thoughts of Draco. Morpheus landed beside him, hooting softly with worry. He had a bit of paper in his claw. Harry stared blankly at the bird, his mind moving over his thoughts sluggishly as his blood continued to spill onto the floor. With maximum effort Harry rolled over onto his right side. A choking gasp escaped him as his vision darkened completely. He spent a minute taking shallow breaths and his vision cleared enough to see the paper. He lifted a trembling hand and placed a finger on the paper, writing a short message.

"G-go Morp-pheus," Harry coughed, Blood splattered onto the floor, a few drops landing on Morpheus, before the owl spread his wings and soared out the window.

Harry gave a long sigh as his eyes closed. They didn't reopen.

.

.

.

"-lin, no. Gods, please, no. You're gonna be okay. I'll make it all okay." Harry could hear someone shakily whispering to him. A warm presence radiated safety and concern beside him. Harry tried to open his eyes and quickly realized they were both swollen shut.

"I've got you, Harry. You're safe now." The voice spoke again. Harry wanted to move closer to the voice but the sharp pain coming from every inch of his body stopped him. Harry whined in the back of his throat and felt fingers brush lightly through his hair.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm taking you away from here. I'll heal you at the manor. You'll be safe, Harry. As soon as I deal with your relatives." The presence moved away from him and Harry's heart quickened in his distress. Ignoring the agony he was in Harry moved his arm, trying to grab hold of the voice. His pain grew to an unbearable level and Harry passed out again.

.

.

.

The next time Harry woke his pain was at a tolerable level. He curled his fingers, moved his arms and legs, and took a deep breath. Nothing seemed broken. Harry frowned and opened his eyes a crack. He couldn't see anything clearly.

"Like a bandage," he whispered to himself and quickly opened his eyes all the way. Tears welled up as the light pierced his eyes and stabbed him in the brain. "Fuck!" His hands flew up to cover his eyes. He blinked quickly to get rid of them and grit his teeth as he forced his still aching body into a sitting position.

He looked around and was instantly suspicious. He could see perfectly, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. The room he was in was nicer than anything he'd ever seen, the bed softer than anything he'd ever felt. He didn't know anyone with this kind of money who would rescue him.

Harry shoved the covers off his body and slid out of bed only to crumple to the floor with a shout as sharp pains shot up and down his body. Harry scowled and forced himself to stand. He'd dealt with worse pain than this. He couldn't afford to be weak in an unknown place.

Harry looked around for his wand and eagerly snatched it up when he saw it lying on the nightstand behind him. _And just in time,_ he thought as the bedroom door opened.

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted, rushing over to Harry. Harry's wand snapped up instantly to point at Draco's chest.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Draco said, disregarding the wand pointed at him and moving closer.

"How did I get here?" Harry demanded, backing up as Draco kept edging closer.

"You aren't completely healed yet. You can't be running around," Draco said as he closed in on Harry, carefully pushing his wand down to his side.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked, fighting a blush as he glared up at the taller teen. Draco smirked down at him.

"I'm taking care of what's mine," Draco answered and swept Harry up into his arms. Harry spluttered in shock as the blond gently deposited him on the bed.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Harry demanded, sitting up again. "I'm not yours, Malfoy. We shared some letters, that's it. You don't have any claim to me!"

"I'm the only one with a claim to you," Draco growled, stormy gray eyes flashing dangerously. "And it was more than just letters. I shared things with you that I've never told anyone else." Harry stared at the taller teen and sighed, slumping back against the pillows.

"What are you hovering over me for, Draco? Sit the fuck down. You're making me nervous," Harry grumbled. Draco snorted and sat on the edge of the bed. "Good. Now will you answer my questions?"

"Yes," Draco said and then stared at Harry.

"Well?" Harry demanded with a glare.

"You've got to ask a question if you want answers." Harry narrowed his eyes at the other boy and rolled his wand between his fingers, contemplating hexing the Slytherin git.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Malfoy Manor."

"How did I get here?" Draco's expression darkened and his eyes shown with cold fury.

"You sent me this." Draco pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry unfolded the paper, frowning when specks of red dust fell onto the bed. He paled as he read the note.

"Oh." Harry whispered. Harry clenched the paper in his hands and smiled weakly up at Draco.

"So you made it then. I wasn't sure you would."

"Yes, I know. I could feel you, once I knew where you were. You were ready to die. Eager for it," Draco frowned.

"Yes, well, I didn't. So let's not worry about it." Harry said, crumpling the paper up into a ball and throwing it across the room.

"No. Let's worry about what we're going to do now that I've finally got you here," Draco purred, leaning so close to Harry that they're lips brushed slightly.

"We're going to all go to the dining hall for dinner." Harry jumped out of bed, pushing Draco onto the floor in the process, his wand in his hand.

" _Stupefy!_ "

" _Protego_." Harry froze, staring at the figure in the doorway.

"What quick reflexes. You will make a formidable wizard when you are older. But first, dinner, yes?"

"Of course, mother. We will be along in a moment," Draco said as he stood gracefully from the floor. Narcissa nodded and swept out of the room.

"Nice, Potter. We save your life and bring you tour house and you try to curse my mother. What ever happened to Gryffindor chivalry?" Draco teased.

"This is so fucking weird. Why did you bring me here? Why did you come get me in the first place? How are we getting on so well right now? Why aren't I bound up in ropes at Voldemort's feet?" Harry asked, the strange events of the past few minutes being too much for him.

"Let's go down to dinner. I'll explain everything," Draco said, gently taking hold of Harry's arm and leading him from the room.

"You swear?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"On the Malfoy name," Draco responded with a cheeky grin. Harry rolled his eyes and followed Malfoy down the hall.

He would be getting answers to all his questions. He'd make sure of it.

.

.

.

This is the longest chapter so far. I also rushed a bit to get this out for you guys, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for your patience!

-Anonymous


	6. Chapter 6

Harry followed behind Draco warily, keeping an eye out for anything that could harm him, which could be anything. Malfoy was babbling about the history of the manor, as if Harry actually cared, as they walked. He pointed to various portraits and heirlooms as they walked down an unnecessary amount of hallways, giving a short description of each item. Harry gave a near silent breath of relief when they reached the supposed dining hall and Malfoy finally stopped talking.

Malfoy pushed open the door and gestured for Harry to walk in first. Harry snorted and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"Constant vigilance, Malfoy. I'm not letting you get behind me until I know what's going on here," Harry said.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Harry. I told you you would be safe here," Malfoy insisted as he led the way into the dining room.

"Yeah, whatever. And don't call me that," Harry grumbled as he quickly scanned the room, noting potential escape routes. Years of abuse with the Dursley's and the constant battles with Voldemort had honed his self-preservation skills, he always made sure he had an exit from every room.

"Mother. Father. Sorry for the wait," Draco said formally, bowing slightly once they'd reached the table. Harry hardly noticed, to busy glaring at Lucius Malfoy sitting at the head of the table.

"Why am I here?" Harry demanded loudly, causing three pairs of silver-gray eyes to focus on him.

"Please, sit. Let us have lunch and then we'll explain everything," Lucius offered, sweeping a hand graciously towards a chair.

"Or, and I think this a better idea, you could tell me what the fuck I want to know," Harry snapped, sliding his right hand into his pocket to grip his wand. Lucius narrowed his eyes at Harry, straightening in his chair.

"There is no need for such crass language, Potter. I'm sure we can talk things over peacefully like civilized adults," Lucius reprimanded him.

"I don't want to do anything peacefully with you, Malfoy. In fact, I want to leave. Now," Harry demanded.

"Harry-" Draco began only to be interrupted by Harry.

"No! I don't know what's going on here, and I don't particularly care. He," Harry pointed a vicious finger in Lucius' direction, "helped Voldemort lure me into a trap that hurt my friends and killed my godfather. I don't know why I thought writing to you would be a good idea but it's not. I don't want to be anywhere near him, and I don't want to be anywhere near-"

"Don't say it!" Draco shouted, jumping towards Harry and covering the smaller boy's mouth with both hands.

There was a moment of silence where Harry stared at Malfoy incredulously and Malfoy stared back pleadingly. Mr. Malfoy snorted indelicately and Mrs. Malfoy sighed loudly.

"Mr. Potter would it put you at ease if we swore an oath not to hurt you while you're staying with us?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Harry shoved Malfoy's hands off his mouth and turned to face the only Malfoy he didn't have any ill will towards.

"Swear an oath not to hurt me at all," Harry countered.

"We can swear not to hurt you intentionally." Narcissa smiled encouragingly at him and Harry hesitated before nodding slightly. Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes but took out his wand when Narcissa elbowed him none too gently in the arm. All three Malfoy's held out their wands and in unison they swore not to intentionally harm him. Satisfied, Harry took the chair at the end of the table across from Mr. Malfoy.

Harry slumped in his seat, watching through narrowed eyes as Lucius snapped his fingers and food appeared on the table. Harry left his plate untouched as the Malfoy's began dishing out their food.

"Are you not hungry?" Narcissa asked him. Harry just shrugged at her and slouched down further in his seat.

"Slouching is improper etiquette at the table, Mr. Potter," Lucius said calmly, not looking up from his plate.

"Piss off, Malfoy. I'm not here to listen to your ridiculous Pureblood lectures," Harry snapped.

"I consider that polite manners, actually," Lucius said, smirking at Harry over a wine glass. Harry glared back, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to punch the stupid smirk of Malfoy's face.

"What questions did you want to ask?" Draco intervened quickly.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You asked for our help, of course. Practically begged-"

"Father, please!" Draco said in a strained voice. Mr. Malfoy looked at his son, a hint of regret passing his face.

"I apologize, Draco. It seems old habits really do die hard," Lucius murmured, draining the rest of his wine.

"You sent me a letter written in your blood. It was an address and a plea. When we got there you were barely alive. You had bruises and broken bones. There was so much _blood."_ Harry could imagine what he looked like after the beating he'd received. He shuddered at the memory of pain.

"You gained consciousness for a moment but you were in too much pain, and you had lost too much blood, to stay awake longer than a few seconds," Mrs. Malfoy continued. "Draco took care of the despicable muggle who tortured you. He hadn't cleaned up at all. There was blood all over his clothes," Mrs. Malfoy sneered lightly.

"We apparated you here and your heart stopped. We managed to get it beating again but you were very unstable. We called Severus for help, asked him to bring his potions. He is a very skilled mediwizard. Severus worked on healing you for four days without sleep. He will want to hear that you've finally awoken," Lucius added musingly.

"But why did you come for me? You hate me!" Harry exclaimed, waving a hand in Mr. Malfoy's direction. "And we've never spoken long enough for you to have an opinion of me either way." Harry added looking at Narcissa.

"For me, of course. You are my soul-mate, Potter. It is my duty and honor to protect you. By sending me your address you gave me permission to do so and I will not fail you again," Draco vowed. Harry stared at him in vague concerned and nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well," Harry clapped his hands together and stood up from the table. "This has been interesting but I think it's time for me to go now. So if you could just point me in the general direction of the front doors?" Harry asked hopefully. The Malfoy's stared blankly at him and Harry shook his head, flapping his hands at them as he slowly backed away.

"You know what, never mind. I'm sure I can find it myself. Enjoy the rest of your meal, Mrs. Malfoy. Choke and die, Mr. Malfoy. I'll be avoiding you at school, Malfoy. Okay, bye!" Harry called with false cheerfulness and quickly existed the room before they could stop him.

.

.

Harry could hear the loud scrapping of a chair against the floor and knew Malfoy would be running after him. Heart pounding in his chest he ran without thought, turning corners and lunging upstairs. He skidded to a stop a few minutes later, breathing hard. He looked around him and noticed only three doors in the hallway.

Harry walked up to the first door and opened it, sticking his head into the room curiously. Harry snorted at the lavishly huge bathroom as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. He stepped inside and jumped in surprise when the room lit up automatically.

"Magic is brilliant," Harry breathed as he stared up at the floating balls of light illuminating the room.

"It is, isn't it," a voice drawled behind him.

" _Incarcerous!"_ Harry roared, whirling on his heel to face his attacker as his wand practically jumped into his hand. Large white wings blocked the spell and partially blinded Harry as they gleamed in the light.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry asked in confusion. "When did you get wings, Malfoy?"

"Why is your first instinct to curse someone when you're startled?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Because people like your father keep trying to catch me off guard and kidnap me," Harry answered. "You have wings?"

"I already swore an oath that I wouldn't harm you. You can relax here," Malfoy sighed.

""Not likely. You. Wings. How?" Harry asked again.

"You know how. Don't you remember our dream? Or my letters? My wings will act as protection for you. When you are sheltered behind them you will come to no harm."

"Oh my god, Malfoy. You can't just say things like that!" Harry spluttered, turning red in embarrassment.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. "I mean it."

"You can't mean it. None of this makes sense. I don't understand why you picked me for a mate. I don't understand why you cared enough to rescue me from the Dursleys. I don't understand why you insist on trying to protect me and keep me here!"

"That's because you're too much of a stubborn Gryffindor with the self-preservation skills of a Slytherin. We've been at odds since our first year and your Slytherin side is saying this could be a trap. Your Gryffindor side is being too stubborn to accept that I might be telling the truth so you still feel like you have to protect yourself from me, but you don't.

I am your dominate mate, Harry. I will protect you. I will ensure you live a happy, healthy life. I will be your friend if it's what you need. I will be your lover if that's what you want. I will be by your side always, on your side forever. There is nothing I would not do for you," Draco said fiercely, gray eyes flashing as he stared intently at Harry.

"This is crazy. You are crazy. But if I'm going to be stuck in this stupid manor I guess it can't hurt to read those books you sent me. I never did get to finish," Harry muttered. Draco grinned and reached out to clasp Harry's wrist and tug him out of the bathroom.

"Library is this way. I'll get you all the books you'll need."

.

.

.

This is super late and I have no excuse for it. This is also a filler chapter so nothing really important happened. Next chapter should have some contact with the Ron and Hermione. And maybe Dumbledore. Definitely some shopping. Without a doubt Harry will be making a shit ton of sarcastic remarks. Mostly aimed at Lucius. Obviously.

Thank you for being so patient. It means a lot to me, as does the wonderful reviews. I love it, and you guys.

-Writers_Anonymous13


End file.
